The new sunset jutsu
by otakufan375
Summary: Rock Lee takes his son, Metal Lee, to meet Might Guy and the three create a new version of the sunset jutsu. This was a stupid idea that I came up with.


Today was the day that Rock Lee was taking his son, Metal Lee, to meet Might Guy. Might Guy was Lee's teacher but now Guy doesn't do very many missions anymore since the fourth shinobi war. He open the eighth gate, the gate of death and battled Madara Uchiha, who became the ten tails jinchuriki. Guy was on the verge of death but Naruto Uzumaki came at the last minute and saved him at the last minute. Although Guy was saved the damage that he did to his leg was permanent and he was trapped in wheelchair for the rest of his life.

Metal was nervous because he was about to meet his father's teacher but at the same time he was honored to meet the man that trained his father. They were at Guy's front door and Lee knocked on the door. The door opened and there was Guy.

"Lee! How nice of you to drop by. I can see that your flames of youth are still burning" Guy said

"My flames of youth will never extinguish, Guy-sensei!" Lee said

Guy then noticed Metal and smiled because he knew that this kid was a student that Lee took in.

"What's your name young man?" Guy asked

"Metal Lee!" Metal said

"It's nice to see that Lee took you in as student" Guy said

"He's not just my student Guy-sensei! He's also my son!" Lee said

Guy was shocked that his student has a son but he gave Lee the Nice Guy smile. Guy gave a thumbs up and smiled. His smile released a sparkle.

"Well done Lee. I'm proud to see that your passing on your flames of youth to the next generation" Guy said

Guy started to shed some tears. He was moved by his former student's words. Lee was also shedding some tears. He was happy that his teacher still saw his flames of youth. At this moment Tenten came into to visit her teacher but she regretted because she saw the big eyebrow shinobi were staring at each other with tears in their eyes.

"Oh no! Not again!" Tenten said

Metal turned around and saw Tenten standing there at the entrance.

"What's wrong Tenten?" Metal asked

"Look away or you'll be scarred for life!" Tenten said

Metal turned his attention back over to his dad and Guy. The scene completely and now there was sunset and a beach. Guy got out of his wheelchair. The two of them started to run at each other and shouted at each other.

"LEE!" Guy shouted

"GUY-SENSEI!" Lee shouted

"LEE!" Guy shouted

"GUY-SENSEI!" Lee shouted

"LEE!" Guy shouted

"GUY-SENSEI!" Lee shouted

"LEE!" Guy shouted

"GUY-SENSEI!" Lee shouted

The two of them embraced each other and started to sob while the sunset in the background shined brightly.

"It's too late!" Tenten said

Tenten looked at Metal but she was surprised to see that he was looking at them in awe.

"So this the bond between men! I want to experience it too" Metal said

Tenten looked at him in horror. She's getting the feeling that a new scene was about to be burned deep into her mind.

"Guy-sensei" Metal said

"What is it Metal?" Guy asked

"Can we do that too?" Metal asked

"Of course we can! Come here Metal!" Guy said

The sunset beach came back again and this time it was Metal and Guy who were going to embrace.

"METAL!" Guy shouted

"GUY-SENSEI!" Metal shouted

"METAL!" Guy shouted

"GUY-SENSEI!" Metal shouted

"METAL!" Guy shouted

"GUY-SENSEI!" Metal shouted

"METAL!" Guy shouted

"GUY-SENSEI!" Metal shouted

"METAL!" Guy shouted

"GUY-SENSEI!" Metal shouted

The two of them embraced and cried.

"This is really disturbing" Tenten said

Tenten looked over at Lee and saw that was crying tears of joy.

"This is the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen" Lee said

Lee wanted to do that with his son.

"Metal, the two of us should it this time" Lee said

"Right dad!" Metal said

The beach was back once again. Metal and Lee were running at each other.

"METAL!" Lee shouted

"DAD!" Metal shouted

"METAL!" Lee shouted

"DAD!" Metal shouted

"METAL!" Lee shouted

"DAD!" Metal shouted

"METAL!" Lee shouted

"DAD!" Metal shouted

They embraced each other and started to cry.

Tenten just sighed and mutter a single sentence under her breath.

"At least this can't get any worse" Tenten muttered

"Now it shall be all three of us" Guy said

"Great idea Guy-sensei!" Lee said

"Let's do it!" Metal said

"I just had to say it!" Tenten said

The scene changed but this time the scene was different. It was a tropical beach there were even a palm tree in the scene. The sunset was even more beautiful than the last one. Tenten couldn't believe that she was looking at something completely different. She couldn't look away no matter how much she tried. The three of them were running at each other slowly from different directions.

"LEE!" Guy shouted

"GUY-SENSEI!" Lee shouted

"LEE!" Guy shouted

"GUY-SENSEI!" Lee shouted

"LEE!" Guy shouted

"GUY-SENSEI!" Lee shouted

"LEE!" Guy shouted

"GUY-SENSEI!" Lee shouted

"METAL!" Guy shouted

"GUY-SENSEI!" Metal shouted

"METAL!" Guy shouted

"GUY-SENSEI!" Metal shouted

"METAL!" Guy shouted

"GUY-SENSEI!" Metal shouted

"METAL!" Guy shouted

"GUY-SENSEI!" Metal shouted

"METAL!" Guy shouted

"GUY-SENSEI!" Metal shouted

"METAL!" Lee shouted

"DAD!" Metal shouted

"METAL!" Lee shouted

"DAD!" Metal shouted

"METAL!" Lee shouted

"DAD!" Metal shouted

"METAL!" Lee shouted

"DAD!" Metal shouted

All three of them were embracing each other and crying. Tenten was looking at the scene in horror. This one was even worse than the normal one that Guy and Lee often do.

"NEJI! WHY DIDI YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME ALL ALONE WITH THEM!" Tenten cried.

"The flames of youth have been passed on to the next generation. Good job son!" A voice said

Everyone stopped and looked to see that there was another man in the room. The man was transparent which meant that he was a ghost. Guy recognized the man immediately. It was father, Might Duy.

"Dad!" Guy said

"Guy!"

The two of them started to run towards each other and the sunset was back once again.

"DAD!" Guy yelled

"GUY!" Duy yelled

"DAD!" Guy yelled

"GUY!" Duy said

"DAD!" Guy yelled

"GUY!" Duy yelled

They embraced each other as the tears fell from their faces.

Rock Lee and Metal Lee were confused about who this man was. Guy saw the confused looks on their faces and introduced them to his father.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my dad, Might Duy. He's the one who created the eight inner gates technique" Guy said

Rock Lee couldn't believe that he was meeting his teacher's father. Guy told him about his father and now he was meeting the man himself. He was aware that he was known as the eternal genin but he was told that Duy didn't let his status as a genin put him down. Rock Lee bowed down to show his respect towards the man.

"It's an honor to meet you Duy! Your son has taken care of me and I am grateful for what he's done for me" Rock lee said

"Nice to know that the flames of youth have been passed on" Duy said

The two of them already knew what to do and they started to run towards each other. The sunset was back once again.

"LEE!" Duy yelled

"DUY!" Lee yelled

"LEE!" Duy yelled

"DUY!" Lee yelled

"LEE! Duy yelled

"DUY!" Lee yelled

The two of them were shedding tears as they embraced each other. Tenten wanted to leave but she was frozen in place. She couldn't even look away. The sight in front of her shocked her so much that she was paralyzed.

Metal decided that it was time for him to introduce himself to the legendary genin.

"Might Duy! My name is Metal Lee and I'm the son of Rock Lee! It's nice to meet you!" Metal said

Duy looked at him and smiled.

"Your flames of youth are shining brightly. Let us embrace" Duy said

They started to run towards each other.

"METAL!" Duy said

"DUY!" Metal said

"METAL!" Duy said

"DUY!" Metal said

"METAL!" Duy said

"DUY!" Metal said

The two of them embraced with the tears rolling down their faces. At this point Guy made a suggestion that would scar Tenten for life.

"Let's all bond together!" Guy yelled

The others nodded. They all shouted and prepared the four way embrace.

"YOSH! LET'S EMBRACE OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!" They all yelled

"No please don't do this to me" Tenten said

Tenten felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was Neji. Tenten could tell that it was his ghost because of how transparent he was.

"Neji? Is that you?!" Tenten asked

"Yes it is. Don't worry, I'll suffer with you" Neji said

The both of them turned back at the scene and saw the background was different from before. There was a beach with tropical palm trees. There were two suns in the distance. One was a sunset and the other was a sunrise. The men started to run at each other while calling out each other's names.

"LEE!" Guy yelled

"GUY!" Lee yelled

"METAL!" Duy yelled

"DUY!" Metal yelled

DAD!" Guy yelled

"GUY!" Duy yelled

"DAD!" Metal yelled

"METAL!" Lee yelled

"GUY!" Metal yelled

"METAL!" Guy yelled

"DUY!" Lee yelled

"LEE!" Duy yelled

"GUY!" Metal yelled

The four taijutsu masters embraced each other and started to sob in each other's arms. Both Tenten and Neji couldn't look away. Neji was starting to have regrets but it was too late for him to turn back now. He couldn't even disappear.

"WHY ARE THEY LIKE THIS?!" Tenten said

"That's just how they are!" Neji said


End file.
